Imagine a world in which all children trust adults, are nurtured, explore their worlds safely, without violence. We can create this world by giving child/family service providers the tools they need to assess parenting and intervene to develop high quality parenting that promotes healthy child. development, and ultimately, societal well-being. This project will compare an interactive learner-driven distance learning system to traditional training for a proven parent-child interaction scale in order to take parent-child assessment from the laboratory and place it competently in the hands of thousands of service providers. Specific Aims for Phase 1: * Develop a distance learning multimedia prototype for a proven parent-child interaction scale to be delivered via CD-ROM and Internet; * Conduct a pilot study to compare distance learning to traditional training on scoring competency, provider satisfaction, and cost- efficiency; * Define design specifications for distance learning tools that provide ongoing support and consultation for parent-child assessment. Distance learning provides flexible means to customize training through up-to-date content, search features for just enough--just in time information, competency certification, and support that can be accessed at providers' convenience. This project will make effective, cost- efficient training and support for parent-child assessment accessible to providers in education, childcare, health, and social services in order to promote effective parenting and child development. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: There is high demand or an effective, cost-effective training system for parent-child interaction assessment that is accessible anytime, anyplace for a potential market of 1.5 million human service providers. Although products are available for assessment training in other areas of child development, this system will provide the missing link that will raise the overall quality of child and family assessment and intervention. Once developed, it maybe used as a platform to host other assessment training.